Think, Procrastinate, Do
by astral-angel
Summary: Fin Jericho has thoughts before asking the new redhead out on a date... (BtVS-WWE)(Willow-Jericho) Fin


**Title:** Think, Procrastinate, Do  
  
**Author:** Mauzi  
  
**Email:**   
  
**Category:** BtVS/WWE  
  
**Pairing:** Willow/Jericho (sorta)  
  
**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me.  
  
**Distribution:** TtH, others ask first  
  
**Rating:** PG  
  
**Spoilers:** Nothing specific.  
  
**Summary:** Jericho has thoughts before asking the new redhead out on a date...  
  
**Notes:** Fic A Thon fic for Lindsay. Sorry that it's so short, and that it came in so last minute! Hope you enjoy!

Author's Request:

Genre: WWE

Characters: Willow, Jericho

Type: Romance

**Part 1/1**

She has red hair. I don't do well in relationships with women who have red hair. Things tend to end up with me having a black eye and getting evil glares from over protective friends. But then things don't really go well with blondes either... or come to think of it, brunettes. Maybe it's just me, and my sucky luck with women. Though, she does have green eyes, and I'm pretty sure I've never dated anyone with green eyes.

Willow Rosenberg. Actually, I don't think I've actually dated anyone who's Jewish either. So, that's like, what, two things in my favour? And I'm procrastinating. But that's not 'cause I'm scared. Because I'm Chris Jericho, the first ever Undisputed Champion, and I don't get scared. Especially not of asking a little pixie out on a date. Right?

I'm only hesitating because of what happened with Trish. And I forgot that I wasn't going to think about that. So, moving on. Willow Rosenberg is nothing like anyone I've ever dated.  Mostly because she's related to the McMahon's. And, wow, I never thought I'd ever contemplate dating anyone from that family. Maybe I am going crazy, because, you know, McMahon's – evil.

But she can't be evil, because she has this really cute red flyaway hair that sticks up, and the palest skin and green eyes. And she looks like she could be a fairy. Especially with the clothes she wears. And the things she says. Because no one can be evil if they talk like that right? Not even Lilian babbles that much. Not that it's a bad thing. I just wonder how she can breathe with all that.

She's really sweet as well. Nice, and caring. Which is another reason why I'm hesitating. Because I'm sure as hell not good enough for her. I mean, I routinely beat up other men for a living. Or in some cases, am the one getting maimed, but that's beside the point. She deserves to live a life without violence, or actually, the chaos that is life backstage. On the other hand, she's related to the McMahon's.

I suppose if I go out with her, I may actually have to interact with them. Which, when I think about it, is almost a strong incentive to not date her. Almost. But who am I kidding. It's not like she'd give me the time of day, because let's face it. Stephanie McMahon is her cousin. And we all know exactly how that woman feels about me. So I'm probably doing this for no reason.

Plus, I'm not the only guy backstage who seems to be interested in her. I've seen how Edge looks at her – and he's one of the nicest people I know. And the fact that he gets along with Stephanie probably works in his favour.

Argh. I think too much. I've actually considered the fact that I have too many thoughts. And then that just brings up some more meaningless thoughts that have nothing to do with anything I should be thinking about. Like the time I was just looking at a bottle of water. That led to me thinking about lips and stuff. Her lips and stuff. Willow has nice lips. Soft and warm. Well, I think they'd be soft and warm – they look soft and warm. But I wouldn't know, because there has been no kissage. No kissage whatsoever. Even though I would love to find out if her lips were soft and warm.

And there you go. I'm back to thinking about her lips. Which I shouldn't be, since I have no right to think about her lips. No matter how pouty and pink they are. I can think about them after I ask her out. Hopefully, that will be soon. I just have to procrastinate first. It's like a ritual. Think, procrastinate, do. Well, apparently it's always worked for Edge, so I'm hoping that it'll do the same for me.

But what if she says no? And then tells Stephanie? 'Cause I'm not in the mood to have her screeching at me to stay the hell away from her cousin. She could say no. Oh god. She could even already have a boyfriend back where ever she's from. Okay, that just proves how little I know about her. I'm fantasizing about her lips, and I don't even know where she's from!

"Chris?" Great. Now I'm fantasizing about her voice. She has a great voice as well. Have I mentioned that?

"You're not real."

"Okay... have I come at a bad time or something, 'cause I could always come back later, unless of course you don't want me to come back later, and then all you have to do is just say so, only not like that because that would be embarrassing, and I don't do well when I'm embarrassed, because Spike says I go all pink and then that clashes with my hair and I'm just embarrassing myself now, aren't I?"

Oh hell. She's here, because not even my overactive imagination could conjure up a full on Willow-babble.

"Wil – Willow?" Wow. She really does go pink when she's embarrassed. But who the hell is Spike?

"Hi Chris." Does that smile mean that she doesn't think I'm crazy? Or that she just doesn't want to make me angry so that she can call for help. And I do have too many thoughts. Except now she's not saying anything. Maybe I should?

"Uh, would you like to go out sometime?" Okay, I should have gone with my first instinct and kept my mouth shut, because she's looking at me all weird. And her eyes have gone all wide, and she's breathing really shallow. Nice one Jericho... make the pretty redhead hyperventilate.

"Wh – what?" I didn't know that her voice got all high pitched when she was nervous. It's cute. I wonder if mine does? I don't think it does, but how can I tell? Argh. Thought's suck.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" I shouldn't fiddle with my hair. That makes me look nervous, and I'm not. At least, I don't think I am.

"Uh... okay."

"Oh, that's al – what?" She said yes? But Stephanie... and Edge! Maybe I'm hearing wrong.

"Yes, I'd like to go out with you sometime." Oh shit, she said yes. What do I do? Smile? Laugh? Do nothing? Or watch like a fool as she leaves the room?

Idiot!

And go me. I used Edge's own technique to get the girl. I think I may use it more often.

Think. Procrastinate. Do.

Wait. Sometime? When the hell is sometime gonna be? I can't wait till sometime to go out with her! Then Stephanie will have all that time to turn her against me. Crap.

"Willow!" I should stop panting. Running through hallways shouldn't exert me.

"Yeah?"

"That sometime we discussed? Could we maybe move it forward to tomorrow night?"

"Okay."

Tomorrow. I can live with that. Stephanie can't convert her in less than 24 hours.

Can she?

**Fin**


End file.
